scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Rick
Miiverse History Rick (NNID: ecokinesis) joined Miiverse on January 1st, 2015. For a few months he made posts primarily in the Mario Kart 8, Smash Bros, and Super Mario Bros U communities. It wasn't until June 9th 2015 that he made his first post in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community. Many of Rick's early posts were him showing off objects he had either made, or downloaded with the majority of them being Terraria objects. He posted frequently throughout 2015, with most of his posts in either the Smash or Scribblenauts community. Rick's objects skills did not see too much improvement until late 2015, where he began creating armor, buildings, and backgrounds. Many of his late 2015 and early 2016 objects can still be found in his shop today. Many of Rick's objects had been stolen by other people in the plaza, and there are still many stolen versions of his objects out in the plaza today. As Rick grew in popularity and skill, he became friends with many others in the community. A few of his friends included JoshF, Tomas, MetaKnight, and Blue. Rick continued to post throughout early 2016, but he left the Scribblenauts community for two months in March due to it's inactivity, it wasn't until May 2016 he would make his return to the Scribblenauts community. In the time Rick was gone, someone named Robert had joined the community. Robert had copied Rick's objects, and had gotten into a massive debate with Rick in June of 2016 over a user named Hayman who had also copied Rick's objects. Rick was not willing to forgive Hayman for what he did but Robert believed Hayman was worthy of forgiveness, this sparked a massive flame war that ran rampant throughout the community. it wasn't until Hayman was banned and Robert left the community that the war finally ended. After the war with Hayman and Robert which later became known as the Scribblenauts Flame War of 2016, Rick began to post far less frequently. He typically didn't post unless it was something important such as his birthday, a holiday, or getting released from his 2-week ban. (Of which he received several). The main reason for his inactivity was due to him getting into his new hobby of playing Geometry Dash, the mobile game. Rick remained quite inactive throughout almost the entire year of 2017, only posting about once a month on average. He started posting even less frequently during the Great Plaza Epidemic of '17 and when his Wii U gamepad broke which made object making impossible. Upon the announcement of the Miiverse shutdown Rick joined the Scribbler Discord Server, being one of the first users to do so. Rick made his final Miiverse post on October 31st, 2017. Where is He Now After a few months in the server, Rick felt he didn’t fit with the other Scribblers like he used to. So he left all the servers that the Scribblers were in on March 8th, 2018. However, a few weeks later, William attempted to get Rick back into the Scribbler’s discord servers. After talking with him in discord direct messages, he managed to convince Rick to join Samuel’s server, Infinity Enterprises. When Rick joined, he was instantly full of negativity, he only stayed in the server for a few minutes before leaving after engaging in conversation with William, stating; Rick: ”You don’t understand though, I simply don’t want to be a part of this community anymore.” William: “If that’s really just what you want I really can’t stop you, can I?” After those words, Rick left the server on April 2nd, 2018. It would not be until mid-June of 2018 that Rick rejoined Infinity Enterprises upon hearing news of Rebirth's return. Rick stayed in Infinity Enterprises for several weeks, and began to hang out with Samuel, Rebirth, and William, playing Fortnite. But after playing and voice chatting with Rick, his friends, most notably William, found his attitude to be annoying. After everyone got tired of dealing with him, William went into a voice chat with Rick and said "Rick, if you haven't figured it out yet, we don't like you very much", Rick replied, just saying "Okay" and he immediately left Infinity Enterprises, he also removed Samuel, Rebirth, and William on discord and removed them as friends on his Switch. William later admitted that it wasn't fair for him to be so rude to Rick with the way he expressed his indifference, and he took the blame for Rick's disconnection from the Scribblers. Samuel later gave Rick another chance and invited him back to Infinity Enterprises on September 1st, 2018, where he is today. Friends The following is a list of Rick's current Scribbler friends. * JoshF * Samuel Trivia * Has an alt named Enderboi which he used when recieving 2-week bans * Often criticised members of the community quite harshly if they weren’t good, that’s how he received most of his bans. Gallery Rick_Easter_Post.jpg|Rick's 2017 Easter post Rick_Bloons_Tower_Defense_Objects.jpg|Many of Rick's Bloon's Tower Defense objects Rick_New_Years_Post.jpg|Rick's 2016 New Year's post Category:Scribblers Category:PIS